pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Parallel Valley
150px}} |zombies = }} |Zombies = N/A |Unlock = Beat Tornado Valley - Day 25 |after = >>}} Parallel Valley is the first parallel world in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. It takes place in an area identical to Tornado Valley, however, this world's main gimmick is that it takes place at nighttime. There are four new plants to obtain and no new zombies to encounter. Like with all parallel worlds, zombies from any world may appear here. Its normal counterpart is Tornado Valley. Exclusive Brain Busters Triumphant Twisters Triumphant Twisters returns in this world, acting the same as it did in Tornado Valley. The only difference is that the twisters now deal 3-4 squares of knockback. Plants * - Produces two suns at a time. * - Hits up to three enemies in its row, twice. *Rainbow Flower - Has an array of abilities to choose from that all have unique abilities. * - The leader of the Enlighten-mint tribe. It can only be activated once 1000 sun has been produced and when it is fully recharged. Zombies *No new zombies appear in this world. Levels } | style="text-align:center;" |Three | style="text-align:center;" |'Objective:' Produce at least 3000 sun | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 3 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" |'Special Delivery' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 4 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Three | style="text-align:center;" |'Objective:' Don't let the zombies trample the flowers | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 5 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice, Endangered | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" |'Save Our Seeds' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 6 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice with | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Three | style="text-align:center;" |'Objective:' Survive with most plants picked for you | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 7 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Three | style="text-align:center;" |'Triumphant Twisters' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 8 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" |'Last Stand' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 9 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Three | style="text-align:center;" |'Objectives:' Never have more than 15 plants Survive without planting on the mold colonies | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 10 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" |'Special Delivery' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 11 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Three | style="text-align:center;" |'Locked and Loaded' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 12 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" |'Triumphant Twisters' level | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 13 | style="text-align:center;" |Choice | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Three | style="text-align:center;" |'Objectives:' Don't loose more than 7 plants Spend no more than 2500 sun | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 14 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Two | style="text-align:center;" |'Triumphant Twisters' level Objective: Don't let the zombies trample the flowers | style="text-align:center;" | |- ! scope="row" style="background-color:#efdfbf; text-align:center;" | 15 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |None | style="text-align:center;" |Locked and Loaded-styled boss battle | style="text-align:center;" | |} *Prizes that are not money bags are unlocked only first time. Endless Zone Parallel Valley's Endless Zone is Nightmare on Tornado Street. Starting plants are: * * * * * Gallery Parallel Valley.png|Parallel Valley's lawn. Parallel Valley Packet.png|Parallel Valley's empty Seed Packet. Trivia *Before starting Day 1, a warning is given to the player that reads, "It is recommended to complete World 3 before starting Parallel Valley!" **This is because zombies and plants from Dark Forest and Active Volcanoes appear in levels. What is your favorite plant in Parallel Valley? Twin Sunflower Bloomerang Rainbow Flower Enlighten-mint